Game With A Mean Storyteller/17 Oct 2010
(7:03:20 PM) Remmon: Righto. Recap. (7:04:05 PM) Remmon: In an apparently totally unfair and incorrectly run battle last game, Crowns got his ass handed to him by a Dragonblooded Immaculate monk while you were attempting to demolish the local Immaculate temple/fortress. (7:05:11 PM) CrownsTheUnconscious: Stating for Remmon, reference and logs: I am going to cancel out a dot of Cult for dot of Enemy (Immaculates, as they care slightly less now that the cult as stopped) and buying off two more dots of Enemy (the DB who's given up on that and gotten a new manse from the insurance bureau or something) with XP. (7:05:14 PM) Remmon: After this, Mist challenged the DB in question (Standing Flame over Water) and attacked her such that she gave you the chance to leave without further battle. With you injured as you are, you decided to take this oppertunity and get away quickly. We resume on the island of cannibals you had visited before (7:06:37 PM) Remmon: So, now that you've landed there. Your plans? (7:06:38 PM) Mist: (Attacked her in such a way that the bitch ran off.) (7:06:59 PM) CrownsTheUnconscious: Be unconscious for a week. (7:07:20 PM) Mist: Train a charm! (7:07:21 PM) Remmon: (Next time, she'll be clad in Invulnerabilium armour, wielding a Greater Grand Killstick of Anathema slaying) (7:07:50 PM) Mist: (And Mist will still murderificate her, since she can't Counter attack.) (7:10:35 PM) CrownsTheUnconscious: (Doesn't stop her near-perfect dodging or just Killsticking to face.) (7:10:54 PM) Mist: (Punch PD, parry killstick.) (7:15:33 PM) ***Dusk will start researching Unbreakable Bones of Stone. (7:16:01 PM) Dusk: (This'll take me two weeks, and 10 successes on IntOcc, rolled once per two weeks.) (7:17:09 PM) CrownsTheUnconscious: *Mist is recruited to deal with cannibals in the meantime. (7:17:41 PM) Remmon: A few hours after you land on the beach, some of the natives come around the beach and into view (7:17:49 PM) ***Mist strolls around the island, trying to be cool with the natives, perhaps someone shall believe that he is a bro. (7:18:33 PM) Mist: (He is also a giant octopus man, but this is unimportant.) (7:18:52 PM) Remmon: Wits + Awareness please (7:19:06 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (7:19:06 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (4 8 5 3 9 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:19:13 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5: Hidey (7:19:14 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Hidey": (1 7 8 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:19:22 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7: Thrown (7:19:22 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Thrown": (6 10 3 9 8 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (7:19:25 PM) Dusk: !exalted 12 7 1 6: Spell Research, wp and Excellency (7:19:25 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Spell Research, wp and Excellency": (6 8 6 4 2 5 9 3 1 3 8 4). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (7:20:15 PM) Remmon: 10L raw damage, Mist (7:20:23 PM) Remmon: What's your soak? (7:20:26 PM) Mist: 14L soak (7:20:45 PM) Remmon: !exalted 1L: Ping! (7:20:45 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Ping!": (10). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:21:15 PM) Remmon: As you're walking around the beach, Mist, you are suddenly hit by a javelin which seemingly appeared out of thin air (7:21:20 PM) Remmon: Join Battle please (7:21:27 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5m: JB! (7:21:27 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "JB!": (7 8 5 1 10). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:21:32 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (7:21:32 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (3 5 7 9 4 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:21:39 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, everyone (7:21:53 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m: Javelin! (7:21:53 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Javelin!": (2 2 1 5 8 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:22:08 PM) Mist: "Damn Javelin throwing birds, get lost." Mist mumbles, punching another javelin as it flies towards him. (7:22:39 PM) Remmon: The bird throwing the Javelins looks awfully humanoid, standing in the bushes about 40 yards away (7:22:52 PM) Mist: "Damn javelin throwing people-birds." (7:23:50 PM) ***Mist points at the man, "You there. Stop that, it's bothering me!" He barks, pulling a javelin from his face. (7:25:19 PM) Mist: (Gaurd!) (7:26:01 PM) Remmon: Tick 3, Mist (7:26:10 PM) Remmon: The man is preparing to throw another javelin (7:26:22 PM) ***Mist will walk away, continuing his quest for brohood recognition! (7:27:19 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5: Reestablishing surprise! (7:27:19 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Reestablishing surprise!": (8 5 6 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:28:07 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (7:28:08 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (7 9 2 5 7 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:28:33 PM) Remmon: The javelin thrower is trying to hide himself, but he can't fool you! (7:31:07 PM) Remmon: Tick 9, javelin thrower (7:31:13 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5m: Hide better! (7:31:14 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Hide better!": (4 10 4 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:31:42 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 (7:31:42 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (4 10 8 2 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:32:12 PM) Remmon: You note the javelin thrower is still trying to hide himself from you. And failing. (7:32:50 PM) ***Mist shakes his head, "Dumb birds everywhere." (7:32:53 PM) Remmon: Right, end combat, the javelin thrower retreats out of sight (7:33:02 PM) Remmon: Mist continues around the island (7:33:32 PM) ***Dusk researches and keeps an eye out for Crowns. (7:33:56 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5m: Hidey! (7:33:56 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Hidey!": (2 6 8 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:34:10 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6: PewArawe (7:34:10 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "PewArawe": (8 3 3 8 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:35:33 PM) Remmon: You become aware of half a dozen natives observing you from the bushes (7:36:29 PM) Dusk: "Go away, cannibals. I'm busy." (7:37:02 PM) Remmon: They seem to have javelins (7:37:40 PM) Dusk: "I'll magma kraken the whole fucking lot of you. I'm serious." (7:37:44 PM) Remmon: One of them shouts something, they all ready their javelins for throwing (7:37:46 PM) Remmon: JB (7:37:59 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5m: JB! (7:38:00 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "JB!": (3 5 3 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (7:38:01 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6 (7:38:01 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled (1 10 10 2 5 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (7:38:06 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, Dusk (7:38:45 PM) ***Dusk flares iconic, starts shaping celestial circle sorcery. (7:38:53 PM) Dusk: (Speed 5, -2 DV.) (7:39:01 PM) Remmon: Tick 5, Dusk again (7:39:03 PM) ***Dusk shapes it some more. (7:39:10 PM) Remmon: Tick 6, natives (7:39:32 PM) Remmon: The natives, seeing your anima flare and suddenly remembering where they saw you before start running for their lives (7:39:44 PM) Remmon: Tick 10, Dusk (7:40:39 PM) ***Dusk casts Magma Kraken, an estimated 5 ticks' worth of natives running away distance from her. (7:41:53 PM) Dusk: (Accuracy 8, damage 19L.) (7:42:10 PM) Remmon: 10 magma tentacles sprout out of the ground around the natives, quickly rendering them extra crispy (7:43:56 PM) ***Mist notes the arrival of magma kraken, nods in agreement of whatever sentiment that it was summoned in and starts to head back to Dusk. (7:44:37 PM) ***Dusk gets back to research and babysitting Crowns. (7:44:37 PM) Remmon: Mist returns to Dusk (7:44:55 PM) ***Mist brofists a tentacle on the way back. (7:45:53 PM) ***Dusk is busy researching. (7:46:50 PM) Mist: "You come across the birds as well," Mist asks, seeing dropped javelines. (7:46:55 PM) Mist: (-e) (7:47:14 PM) Mist: (+?) (7:48:42 PM) Dusk: "Yes. Unfortunately. I seem to have lost my train of thought..." (7:49:07 PM) ***Dusk goes back to writing formulas in the sand. (7:49:30 PM) ***Mist nods, "I'll let you get back on your braintrain." He replies, sitting down next to Crowns and staring around. (7:51:02 PM) Remmon: Mist, it looks like it's going to rain soon (7:51:57 PM) ***Mist lies down with a little smile. (7:53:43 PM) ***Mist enjoys the rain~ (7:53:46 PM) ***Dusk relocates under the Kraken. (7:53:56 PM) ***Dusk also takes Crowns. (7:54:30 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 (7:54:30 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (6 4 8 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:57:01 PM) CrownsTheUnconscious: (Sta 2 Res 2. I will apparently starve before waking up unless a) someone has a clue, like for example the huge Int twilight, or b) unconscious people need less food since they're not engaging in activity.) (7:58:39 PM) Dusk: !exalted 8 (7:58:40 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled (7 7 7 10 5 2 9 5). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (7:58:46 PM) Dusk: (That's IntMed.) (8:02:11 PM) Remmon: I'll say that you patch up Crowns enough and feed him medicinal herbs and powders to get him awake again (8:02:22 PM) You are now known as Crowns (8:02:26 PM) Remmon: Consider yourself at -4, Crowns (8:02:55 PM) ***Crowns glares up, does not ask "Where am I?" or give any sign that he's awake until he can check whether he's in prison. (8:03:05 PM) Remmon: Now for a slightly different problem. Mist only has enough food for 2 people today (8:03:06 PM) Dusk: "Cannibal island. We lost." (8:03:16 PM) ***Crowns finds himself on a beach, sees obsidian tentacles about, decides that he's not anywhere particularly bad. (8:03:33 PM) Crowns: "How long have I been out?" (8:04:53 PM) Dusk: "About a day." (8:05:41 PM) Crowns: "Did I have to be rescued?" (8:06:27 PM) Dusk: "Yes." (8:06:42 PM) Mist: "The woman that beat you up ran off, so I grabbed you and we left. Now we're here." (8:06:58 PM) Crowns: "Oh. So they didn't take me into captivity and draw a hundred copies of my face?" (8:07:11 PM) Mist: "Nope." (8:08:36 PM) Crowns: "Good. Well, I'm hungry. See if you can start a fire, I'll go shoot some birds or something." (8:08:53 PM) ***Crowns fades into the background. (8:09:18 PM) ***Mist holds up two big fish he had seemingly pulled from nowhere, "I got food. Just not enough for all of us." (8:09:39 PM) Dusk: "I think we should stay on this island for the time being." (8:09:42 PM) Crowns: (Going hunting with Easily Overlooked Presence Technique, animals can't notice me unless they have +2 super senses like bloodhounds or hawkeyes or whatever.) (8:09:48 PM) Dusk: "I'm developing a spell." (8:10:38 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2: Survival Ping. (8:10:38 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Survival Ping.": (10 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:14:39 PM) Dusk: !exalted 10: IntOcc. Is there a farming demon of some kind? (8:14:40 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "IntOcc. Is there a farming demon of some kind?": (9 6 2 7 8 2 1 9 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:15:14 PM) Mist: (That roll was made to Erik, not the ST.) (8:15:23 PM) Mist: ( :P ) (8:17:27 PM) Remmon: (I agree with Crown's suggestion, though I already forgot the damned name of those things :p) (8:17:52 PM) Crowns: (Decanthropes. Body snatchers. They come with ten humanoid bodies that they can coordinate control of. If any are destroyed they try to find new ones.) (8:17:53 PM) Mist: (Body snatcher somethings...) (8:17:53 PM) Remmon: (Don't forget to be quite specific with your orders though) (8:20:39 PM) Crowns: (So, glorious solar disregard for consequences, set body snatchers to farming?) (8:24:45 PM) Dusk: (Okay.) (8:24:54 PM) Dusk: (Also asking about translator demons.) (8:25:33 PM) Remmon: (It seems there aren't any real first circle ones (8:29:22 PM) ***Dusk continues to research while Mist and Crowns forage and heal and whatever. (8:29:40 PM) Remmon: Well, 6 more survival checks for 6 more days (8:29:53 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 7 6 (8:29:53 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (4 3 5 7 2; 3 10 4 5 6; 6 8 8 7 1; 3 10 1 8 6; 10 10 3 4 4; 5 9 6 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1; 2; 3; 3; 4; 2. (8:30:22 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2 7 6 (8:30:23 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (6 5; 4 3; 3 8; 10 7; 1 4; 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0; 0; 1; 3; 0; 1. (8:31:30 PM) ***Mist shall skip food whenever there are food shortages. (8:31:54 PM) Remmon: Right, so you manage to feed yourself for the next 6 days without too much problems, bar a few days of food shortages (8:32:34 PM) Crowns: "Are we there yet?" "Is the spell ready yet?" "When will we get there?" (8:33:27 PM) Dusk: (What's the status of Crowns?) (8:33:45 PM) Remmon: Healing very slowly? (8:34:19 PM) Crowns: (-4 but -2 in a day, if I understand correctly) (8:34:57 PM) Dusk: !exalted 2 7 6: Conviction (8:34:58 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Conviction": (9 9; 9 3; 8 7; 5 6; 3 10; 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 1; 2; 0; 2; 2. (8:35:33 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 7 6: Me too. (8:35:33 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Me too.": (8 8 6 7; 7 1 9 5; 10 3 9 2; 5 5 4 5; 10 9 8 1; 8 9 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 2; 3; 0; 4; 2. (8:35:42 PM) Mist: !exalted 3 7 6: What they said (8:35:42 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "What they said": (10 3 3; 10 3 2; 1 10 5; 2 7 2; 9 5 10; 1 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 2; 2; 1; 3; 0. (8:36:25 PM) ***Crowns watches Dusk not blow stuff up too much. (8:36:27 PM) Dusk: "This sucks. Argh," Dusk exclaims sometime after the two weeks. "I can't think right now. I propose we go raid that town, Water's Joy or whatever, for food." (8:36:30 PM) Remmon: So, you've spent a week on the cannibal island (The cannibals haven't returned to slaughter you all yet, it seems they're scared of you), Dusk is still researching her spell, Crowns is still seriously injured, Mist is still... Mist. (8:36:36 PM) Dusk: "For the people back on our island." (8:37:06 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 7 7 (8:37:06 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (4 4 5 2 1; 5 6 7 10 10; 8 8 3 9 9; 9 9 3 5 1; 9 10 2 3 2; 9 4 4 8 6; 6 8 1 5 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0; 5; 4; 2; 3; 2; 1. (8:37:48 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2 7 7 1: Piiiing. Also constipate because I have little better to do with Conviction 4. (8:37:48 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Piiiing. Also constipate because I have little better to do with Conviction 4.": (3 6; 9 1; 8 7; 10 2; 7 2; 7 8; 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1; 2; 3; 3; 2; 3; 2. (8:38:04 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 7 7: Conviction. (8:38:04 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Conviction.": (10 2 3 8; 5 5 4 8; 4 3 8 6; 5 9 9 3; 2 6 8 8; 5 8 4 8; 9 8 10 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 1; 1; 2; 2; 2; 5. (8:38:07 PM) Remmon: On the 8th day of your stay, Mist returns with rocks for dinner. (8:38:42 PM) Mist: "Rock soup, just like mother used to make." (8:39:07 PM) Remmon: Turns out nobody remembered to pack a pot to cook it in, Mist (8:40:45 PM) ***Mist fashions a pot out of rocks. (8:40:49 PM) Remmon: Righto, so another week passes. Crowns hasn't learn her spell yet (8:42:48 PM) Dusk: (That'd be the case. He's not the sorcerer.) (8:43:02 PM) Dusk: "Opinions on this plan?" (8:43:05 PM) Remmon: Oops :p (8:44:18 PM) Crowns: "I approve." (8:44:34 PM) Mist: "I do too, but at the same time worry that whoever wants us dead has stepped up their game." (8:45:35 PM) Crowns: "Raid another, smaller town?" (8:45:45 PM) Crowns: "Just head an hour or two down the coast, bound to be something." (8:45:54 PM) Dusk: "I'm open to suggestions, but a smaller town would have less easily stealable food." (8:45:57 PM) Dusk: "We need bulk." (8:47:01 PM) Mist: "I think we need to stop stealing and start negotiating." (8:47:24 PM) ***Dusk looks at Mist as if he is crazy. (8:47:32 PM) Dusk: "What?" (8:47:48 PM) Crowns: "I think we're in a fairly bad position to be negotiating." (8:48:16 PM) Mist: "I think that the more enemies we make the more people are likely to kill us and the stuff we're doing. If we make people not want to kill us, we can open trade relations and... not have all our stuff killed." (8:48:48 PM) Dusk: "Mist has a good point." (8:49:10 PM) Dusk: "Let's find a moderately large town, and negotiate for some deal that will buy us food." (8:49:26 PM) Mist: "I learnt this while I lived with my tribe, back before our enemies killed the entire tribe." (8:50:33 PM) Dusk: "Suggestions?" (8:51:01 PM) Crowns: "Offer bound demons?" (8:51:10 PM) Crowns: "How long can you bind them for, anyway?" (8:51:36 PM) Mist: "We could offer to help around the place." (8:51:45 PM) Mist: "Like if they need something killed or something." (8:52:41 PM) Dusk: "These sound good. What cities are nearby that fit the requirements." (8:52:44 PM) Dusk: *? (8:54:05 PM) ***Crowns checks for maps. (8:54:07 PM) Mist: (What could we roll to know?) (8:54:14 PM) Mist: (Or, map... yes. <.<) (8:55:54 PM) ***Crowns looks for cities? (8:58:31 PM) ***Crowns picks a nearby city, points to it, and says "There." (8:59:04 PM) Remmon: Yes. Go rai... Negotiate with the people there (8:59:10 PM) Dusk: "Let's do this." (9:00:38 PM) ***Mist humanforms, puts on sunglasses. "Lets roll." (9:00:43 PM) ***Dusk will cast Stormwind Rider and make haste over there, as soon as the others are ready. (9:01:10 PM) ***Crowns puts on a new disguise on general principles, incorporating palm leaves and little else, to look like a half-civilized cannibal captive. (9:01:50 PM) Crowns: (Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise.) (9:04:30 PM) Remmon: How close to the town are you landing? (9:05:19 PM) Dusk: "Let's land in the town square to make an impression. Unless you have objections, or can secure us an audience with someone important within a short time frame?" (9:05:47 PM) Crowns: "No idea, I was only through there once before and didn't stop to see the sights as I had a very angry merchant on my heels." (9:05:59 PM) Mist: "Too flashy, might scare people." Mist screams over the wooshing of the spell. (9:07:27 PM) Dusk: "That's the point." (9:07:48 PM) Mist: "Scared people get stabby!" (9:09:11 PM) Dusk: "Stabby people get dead. We will have to assert that." (9:09:59 PM) Mist: "Thats what we're trying to avoid!" (9:10:22 PM) Dusk: "Do you think we should use more implications, and less magma kraken?" (9:10:23 PM) Remmon: Mist is being the sensible one. Again. (9:10:26 PM) Crowns: "It's not always possible to avoid." (9:11:28 PM) Mist: "Lets go there with the intention of avoiding it and then try to avoid it when we can't." (9:11:40 PM) Crowns: "Whatever." (9:11:47 PM) ***Crowns sits down in the tornado and wills it faster. (9:12:27 PM) Dusk: "Let's try." (9:12:48 PM) ***Dusk flies on, intendid to put them down in front of the mayor's office or Guild HQ if there is one there. (9:13:19 PM) Remmon: You approach the town in the middle of the afternoon. PerAware, all? (9:13:40 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 (9:13:40 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (8 10 6 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:13:42 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (9:13:43 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (8 6 10 8 9 10 9). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (9:14:02 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6 (9:14:03 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled (4 8 3 4 1 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:14:21 PM) Crowns: "It's over there, I've been there before!" (9:14:31 PM) Remmon: Crowns knows exactly where the guild HQ and mayor's office are (9:14:40 PM) Remmon: Mist can vaguely make out a market being held in the central square (9:14:58 PM) ***Crowns points to the Guild HQ. (9:15:01 PM) Remmon: Dusk can't figure out any details at all, though the gusts of wind (9:15:51 PM) ***Crowns pooooooiiints, gives landing directions. (9:16:10 PM) ***Dusk lands where Crowns points. (9:17:09 PM) ***Dusk tries to land where she won't destroy lots of stalls. (9:17:32 PM) Remmon: You land just off the main square, 2 blocks from the oceanside (9:18:10 PM) Dusk: "Here we are. Let's go see if we can make a deal." (9:18:11 PM) Remmon: Some of the nearby buildings are a little worse for wear after you passed a miniature tornado close by them, but you don't seem to have destroyed anything or sent any people flying (9:18:27 PM) ***Dusk walks imperiously. (9:18:32 PM) Mist: "HELLO ST LOUIS." Mist screams. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK." (9:19:14 PM) Remmon: There seems to be a lot of panicking and shouting going on at the moment (9:19:32 PM) Mist: "AH SAID ARE YOU READY TO ROCK." (9:20:11 PM) Remmon: A lot of the nearby buildings seem to have shutters drawn over the windows and the doors closed (9:20:39 PM) Mist: "Well, I'm all out of ideas." Mist shrugs to the other two. (9:20:46 PM) Crowns: "The Guild is full of unscrupulous wealthy people. Some of them may want demons." (9:22:49 PM) ***Crowns points, indicates Guild. (9:22:52 PM) Dusk: "Let's offer them some deals, then." (9:23:11 PM) Remmon: The guild building's windows are shuttered, the doors closed tight (9:23:17 PM) Crowns: "You negotiate, I'll try to look like background indicating that you are a sorcerer able to command abject obedience even from wild savages." (9:24:45 PM) Dusk: "Fine. Mist, knock on the door, please." (9:24:59 PM) ***Mist knocks on the door! (9:25:51 PM) Crowns: *gently (9:26:11 PM) Remmon: "Who's still out there? Get back to your home, there's a storm coming!" (9:26:31 PM) Mist: "We were the storm, it's gone now." Mist replies. (9:27:33 PM) Remmon: "Right, you can go back to the nutty people's house now. And hurry, don't get caught in that storm or you could end up dead." (9:28:11 PM) Mist: "I will go back to the nutty people's house later. Now let us in and talk." (9:28:47 PM) Dusk: "Ahem. If you have a thaumaturge on the staff, ask them about 'Stormwind Rider'." (9:28:53 PM) Remmon: "I'm not opening this door until the storm passes." (9:29:33 PM) Remmon: "What would I need a witch for? There's a bloody storm coming." (9:29:35 PM) Mist: "It has passed, come out and see." (9:29:51 PM) Remmon: "If you're looking for a witch, there's one a few miles inland from here." (9:30:27 PM) Mist: !exalted 6: Stop being silly and come out here. (9:30:27 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "Stop being silly and come out here.": (8 5 5 9 3 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:31:48 PM) ***Dusk observes the building, trying to see some way inside, however small - something that could fit a mouse or a bird. (9:32:04 PM) ***Crowns checks if they locked or just closed the door. (9:32:24 PM) Remmon: Crowns, the door is closed and seems to be barred from the inside (9:32:26 PM) ***Mist starts hissing at the door and kicking it for a few seconds before stopping. "There, storm has gone. Get out here." (9:32:27 PM) ***Crowns whispers: "Should I open it?" (9:32:40 PM) Remmon: Mist, you could get in through the chimney? (9:32:51 PM) Dusk: (You mean Dusk?) (9:33:00 PM) Remmon: Hmm (9:33:08 PM) Remmon: Mist probably could too, but it'd cause some damage :p (9:33:29 PM) Dusk: "Nah. I'll get inside. We'll see what happens then." (9:33:33 PM) Dusk: "Please wait here." (9:33:37 PM) Crowns: "All right..." (9:33:41 PM) Crowns: "What's the signal that we should go in?" (9:34:16 PM) Dusk: "Something like, 'Mist, get in here!' Mist, don't comply yet." (9:34:35 PM) ***Dusk speaks the word of the Ten Thousand Birds, turns into bluebirds and flies over to fly through the chimney, inside. (9:35:18 PM) Mist: "I just wanted to knock and talk like a normal person but noooooo some of us have to be birds!"Mist paces around flailing his hands around. (9:36:18 PM) Remmon: Dusk, you start flying into the room. When you do, you note that there are 7 people currently inside. One of them has a broom and starts batting at your bird selves as they flood in. (9:36:38 PM) ***Dusk reforms into a sorceress, completing the casting. (9:36:57 PM) Remmon: Now there's 1 woman with a broom and 6 men with drawn swords around you (9:37:11 PM) Remmon: "Who are you? How'd you do that?" (9:37:55 PM) Dusk: "Could you please settle down and listen what we have to say? My name is Dusk Rainbow, and I'm here on business." (9:38:18 PM) Dusk: "I happen to be a sorceress, as you can imagine." (9:38:56 PM) Remmon: "What are you doing here?" (9:39:44 PM) Crowns: !exalted 1: Temperance. (9:39:45 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Temperance.": (7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:39:49 PM) Dusk: "I want to make a deal. You represent a trading institution, am I right?" (9:39:49 PM) ***Crowns is patient for once. (9:40:20 PM) Remmon: "Well, when there aren't any storms about to hit, I do." (9:41:10 PM) Dusk: "As my comrade tried to say, that was merely us traveling. No need for concern about tornadoes." (9:41:48 PM) Remmon: "You can travel as a TORNADO?" (9:42:03 PM) Remmon: "Couldn't you just, like, use a boat like everyone else?" (9:42:40 PM) Dusk: "We could, but that would be very slow. Said tornado can move up to one hundred miles per hour, so long as I concentrate." (9:43:11 PM) Remmon: "A hundred miles an hour? You could get from here to Diver's Joy in a single hour? Interesting." (9:44:46 PM) ***Dusk smiles. "Which is why I'm here. I can offer some special services and commodities otherwise unavailable, and I happen to require something in return." (9:46:13 PM) Remmon: "I'm interested. What are you offering?" (9:49:45 PM) Dusk: "At the moment, I'm offering up to seven bound demons - of any common variety - according to your needs, speedy transportation on a regional scale, and finally structure-scale obsidian summoning and sculpting." (9:50:12 PM) Remmon: "You could replace the town's walls with obsidian?" (9:50:42 PM) ***Dusk calculates. (9:52:28 PM) Dusk: "After a fashion, yes. It would be in a fashion that would be destructive to the existing walls, so perhaps it could be done a small distance outside the current city walls, turning them into a spare set." (9:52:37 PM) Remmon: "You could build an impenetrable fortress out of obsidian... Hmm... I'm sure I could make use of that." (9:53:08 PM) Remmon: Current walls are about ~400 yards in circumference, up to 10 yards deep in some points (9:56:41 PM) Dusk: "Great! What we require is large quantities of food, enough to feed twenty, thirty people for a season at least." (9:58:00 PM) Remmon: "Hmm... Fresh foods?" (9:58:34 PM) Dusk: "Doesn't have to be, but at least some fresh food is necessary, otherwise there's a risk of scurvy." (9:59:05 PM) Remmon: "I suppose I could arrange for thirty people worth of food, it shouldn't be too hard." (10:00:00 PM) Dusk: "Excellent. Do we have an agreement?" (10:00:38 PM) Remmon: "I'll have to run this by the mayor and see if he's willing to pay for it." (10:01:32 PM) Dusk: "Good, good. I think you can open the door now." (10:01:54 PM) Remmon: "You're absolutely sure there's no storm?" (10:02:29 PM) Dusk: "Unless one appeared completely coincidentally to us arriving, yes." (10:03:21 PM) Remmon: The man goes and opens the door, looking out carefully (10:03:39 PM) ***Crowns nods and speaks faux-Native-ese. (10:03:40 PM) ***Mist waves as he looks out (10:03:41 PM) Remmon: "Hmm, looks clear. You guys, go spread the word, the storm turned away." (10:04:42 PM) Dusk: "I'll await further word. Do you know any good inns nearby?" (10:05:23 PM) Remmon: "We've got some rooms upstairs for passing merchants, you can make use of those." (10:06:15 PM) Dusk: "Oh, even better. Come on, you two. We can take advantage of our contrahent's hospitality." (10:07:50 PM) Remmon: The man heads out, presumably to the mayor's office (10:08:12 PM) ***Dusk goes upstairs, presumably guided by an underling. (10:08:18 PM) ***Crowns follows Dusk. (10:08:52 PM) Remmon: The woman shows you up to your rooms, she's even put the broom down to do so (10:10:17 PM) Remmon: So, your plans now? (10:10:48 PM) Mist: Chill. (10:11:10 PM) xp194 chatzilla@94D713.BAFBC2.772F20.F29C33 entered the room. (10:11:12 PM) ***Dusk rests, cleans herself if such amenities are available. She hasn't really bathed in a long time. (10:11:16 PM) Crowns: Test lockability of door. (10:12:13 PM) Remmon: A bath can be arranged (10:12:37 PM) Remmon: The door can be locked, Crowns, but you doubt the lock would stand up to much. And that's not even taking into account the possibility of a master key (10:13:14 PM) ***Dusk eagerly takes a bath! (10:13:32 PM) Remmon: Xp194, join #ExaltedOOC (10:14:06 PM) ***Crowns takes a bath and a beer and requests a new suit of clothes so people will stop pointing at him all the time! (10:15:00 PM) Remmon: There is a slight problem with that (10:15:03 PM) Remmon: There's 1 bath (10:15:05 PM) Remmon: Dusk is in it (10:15:19 PM) ***Crowns takes beer first, then. (10:15:51 PM) ***Dusk will not take too long, if there's someone else on the queue. (10:20:01 PM) ***Dusk eventually exits the baths wearing a bath robe and a smile. (10:21:12 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk_Staff (10:22:33 PM) Remmon: Shortly afterwards, the merchant Dusk had been talking to returns, with the mayor in tow (10:23:38 PM) ***Crowns has a bath and then a new set of clothes so he doesn't look quite so savage and attention-drawing. (10:24:09 PM) ***Dusk unfortunately doesn't have new clothes yet, so these old ones must do. She goes greet the mayor and the trader. (10:25:13 PM) ***Crowns attends on Dusk. (10:25:21 PM) ***Mist returns, same clothes, sunglasses still on. Joins up with the group, slightly soggy, smells of the ocean. (10:28:40 PM) Crowns: "So, lots of food coming?" (10:29:23 PM) Mist: "We can only hope." (10:31:20 PM) Silk_Staff: *The mayor is a slightly short and stocky human with a short beard...* (10:32:07 PM) Stalk-the-GM left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:32:27 PM) Dusk: "Greetings, mayor. I trust you were briefed on our proposition?" (10:32:56 PM) Silk_Staff: "I am... curious as to where this wall is supposed to come from..." (10:33:12 PM) Dusk: "I will summon it, simply put." (10:33:43 PM) Dusk: "Part by part, since it's a rather large undertaking. I expect a day or two of labour on my part, with three hour breaks in between." (10:34:03 PM) Silk_Staff: "... I see. For food for..." (10:34:14 PM) Silk_Staff: *The mayor looks at the trader, questioningly* (10:34:34 PM) Remmon: "30 people, for a season." (10:36:30 PM) Silk_Staff: "For a wall... of obsidian... Well, I always did like the colour." (10:37:54 PM) Silk_Staff: "Heh. Okay. I think we've got a deal. Just... Wall first, /then/ the food." (10:38:41 PM) Crowns: "Food enough for us while we're working, at least." (10:39:03 PM) ***Mist stands around, dripping on the floor. (10:39:26 PM) Silk_Staff: "That sounds reasonable. Do you require anything else, or...?" (10:39:37 PM) Dusk: "We'd prefer our payment neatly packed and stacked somewhere we can take it without a tornado disturbing people." (10:39:59 PM) Dusk: "Besides that, no. I will get to the task." (10:40:34 PM) Remmon: "We'll have to bring the food in from Diver's Joy, that'll take a couple of days." (10:41:08 PM) ***Crowns pretends to not react at this. (10:41:24 PM) ***Crowns is thinking 'oh dear' internally. (10:41:26 PM) Silk_Staff: "... Right. Make the arrangements then." (10:41:59 PM) Remmon: "I'll send out a rider immediately." (10:42:03 PM) ***Dusk hopes this will not invalidate the deal. Otherwise, it is not considered a problem. (10:42:42 PM) Silk_Staff: "Not the most ideal of arrangement, but it will work, I hope." (10:44:26 PM) Dusk: "Excellent. I'm looking forward to the completion of our agreement." Dusk offers the mayor a hand, and idly wishes there was an Eclipse caste around. (10:44:59 PM) Silk_Staff: *The Mayor shakes it firmly* (10:45:29 PM) Remmon: The man heads out to arrange for your food (10:45:31 PM) Mist: (In passing, shouldn't the other lunar recognise Moons tribal tats?) (10:45:35 PM) Dusk: "Alright. I'll get started." (10:45:37 PM) Mist: (Mists* blah) (10:45:40 PM) Crowns: (Only if the other lunar can see them. MDV?) (10:45:52 PM) ***Dusk heads outside, to start the Walls 2.0 project. (10:46:28 PM) Silk_Staff: ((Just because I recognise them doesn't mean I nessecarily have to react, yes?)) (10:46:43 PM) Mist: (Actually, tat armour is always visible. :D) (10:47:04 PM) Mist: (Mist is a very obvious little creature. And no, you don't have to react.) (10:49:11 PM) Silk_Staff: "So, I'm intriuged. Why are you requiring this, if I may enquire?" (10:50:31 PM) Silk_Staff: "Famine around your parts? Anything we need to be worried about?" (10:50:56 PM) Crowns: "Accident with the food supply." (10:51:09 PM) Mist: "Mm, bit of mismanagement." (10:53:00 PM) Silk_Staff: "Right... Well, running a settlement is a harder job than many would believe, let me tell you. Paperwork goes through the roof at times." (10:53:12 PM) Silk_Staff: "And I wish I were exaggerating..." (10:53:53 PM) Mist: (What is Mayors tell?) (10:54:32 PM) Silk_Staff: ((It's orange and white striped hair)) (10:54:36 PM) Crowns: "We haven't gotten as far as paperwork yet, actually." (10:54:42 PM) Crowns: "Just started recently." (10:54:53 PM) Silk_Staff: (And tiger ears and tail) (10:55:29 PM) ***Dusk doesn't notice the mayor is a Lunar, then. (10:55:41 PM) Silk_Staff: "Heh. Well, I'd recommend against it, but for all the boredom it brings, well... it does have it's uses." (10:55:51 PM) Mist: (We're not observing a true form, so none of us notice the lunarness!) (10:56:08 PM) Dusk: (Am I in position to start yet?) (10:57:54 PM) Remmon: Yes, you are (10:58:03 PM) Silk_Staff: ((So, your tatoos mark you out as a lunar, Mist?)) (10:58:30 PM) Silk_Staff: ((The armour tats, anyway)) (10:58:46 PM) Mist: (Sort of. Anyone who recognises the tattoos would know I'm a lunar, however to anyone who doesn't recognise the tattoos would just think I have some bitchin tats. :D) (10:58:57 PM) ***Crowns needs more beer money to see if he can get properly drunk with this annoying sesselja, ponders pickpocketing the mayor. (10:58:58 PM) Mist: (You, as a lunar, should recognise them.) (10:59:26 PM) Silk_Staff: ((Hmm... How to go about this...)) (11:02:18 PM) Dusk: �x1;ACTION stops when outside the city walls, and begins chanting the spell she only learned by rote, having no understanding of the words it uses. Her anima flares iconic, displaying a complex mandala that seems to be a symbolic model of Creation. She weaves essence subtly, and imposes her will on the world. The earth rumbles, then bursts into half-score fiery tentacles of magma. The magmic appendages respond to her will, and align themselv (11:02:41 PM) Dusk: themselves parallel to the existing city wall, forming a walkable space on top, with spiky crenellations formed from the ends. The tentacle-wall cools, leaving behind hot obsidian... (11:03:09 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (11:03:56 PM) Silk_Staff: *The Mayor beckons at Mist* "I have something to discuss with you in private, a minute." (11:04:30 PM) ***Dusk appraises her creation, then goes rest for a few hours. She will need the rest. (11:04:52 PM) Crowns: "I'll leave you alone then." *doesn't* (11:04:58 PM) ***Mist shakes his head, "If you're looking for that Mist dude, I'm not him. He doesn't wear sunglasses." (11:05:13 PM) Crowns: "And don't mind Mist's habit, he just thinks his sunglasses are a great disguise." (11:05:17 PM) ***Crowns fades into the background. (11:05:38 PM) Mist: "Exney on the istMay." Mist replies, taking the sunglasses off. (11:05:38 PM) Silk_Staff: "My office. Sorry about this." (11:05:57 PM) Crowns: (Easily Overlooked Presence Technique: can't notice me unless I join battle or you have +2 circumstance bonus to Awareness for reasons like 'me wearing bloodstained orichalcum armor at a formal ball'.) (11:06:21 PM) ***Mist nods and follows. (11:06:35 PM) ***Crowns listens. (11:07:35 PM) Silk_Staff: *The Mayor leads Mist into 'his' office. Locking the door, and looking around, he breathes in... and shifts into a young woman with striking orange and white hair, covered head to toe in silver tattoos* (11:08:23 PM) Mist: (Now we should be able to see the tell!) (11:08:39 PM) ***Mist nods, replacing the sunglasses simply to look over the top of them at the newly emerging lunar. (11:10:02 PM) ***Crowns grins, starts taking note of lootables in the office since the real mayor clearly won't be around to complain of it disappearing. (11:11:36 PM) Silk_Staff left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (11:12:56 PM) Silk_Staff chatzilla@94D713.BAFBC2.772F20.F29C33 entered the room. (11:13:45 PM) Silk_Staff: "So. Uhh.." (11:14:14 PM) Silk_Staff: "Hello fellow brother of the Moon yadda yadda..." (11:14:52 PM) ***Mist sits down, putting his feet up on another chair. "Mm, Luna, the moon, silver, anathema, etc. How're you?" (11:14:57 PM) ***Crowns tiptoes around the office to a small box that looks like it contains money, taps it gently and listens for sound. (11:16:07 PM) Silk_Staff: "Well, this is my... current project. As you might be able to guess." (11:17:03 PM) ***Crowns finds a silver ring lying about, slips it on his finger. (11:17:35 PM) ***Mist nods, "I have a better idea!" He ascerts, "We're building a nation, come do that for us." (11:17:56 PM) Crowns: "Hmm, is this a wallet or just a pouch?" Crowns mutters quietly to himself. (11:18:12 PM) ***Silk_Staff twirls in her chair thoughtfully. (11:18:15 PM) ***Crowns checks a pair of documents, finds them to be contracts rather than deeds of ownerships, and leaves them alone. (11:18:27 PM) ***Dusk rests for an hour in the Guild guest quarters, then goes on a relaxing hike through the city, looking for libraries, crazy old men selling artifacts for cheap and Magic Marts. (11:18:47 PM) Silk_Staff: "I'll need names, of course. I believe I heard... Mist?" (11:18:54 PM) ***Crowns purloins a small jade dragon figurine. (11:19:04 PM) Remmon: There is a crazed old man in the marketplace trying to sell amulets, Dusk (11:19:32 PM) ***Mist nods, "I'm Mist. The lady is Dusk. The other guy is Crowns. He's probably sneaking around somewhere looking at stuff to steal. He could be in this very room as we speak." Mist ends his sentence in a very ominous tone. (11:19:44 PM) Crowns: :D (11:20:35 PM) ***Dusk approaches the old man. "Hello. What are the amulets for?" (11:21:12 PM) Remmon: "These are amulets of good fortune, miss." (11:21:33 PM) ***Crowns appropriates a couple of solid gold coins, pushes them into a thief's purse where they're held tight enough to not jingle. (11:21:39 PM) ***Silk_Staff frowns "I'd /rather/ he didn't. Really rather not. Because this kinda is... well... if anything happened to the things in here..." she tails off "It wouldn't be good for the town." (11:22:02 PM) Silk_Staff: "Well, most of the things." (11:22:15 PM) Crowns: :| (11:22:51 PM) ***Mist nods, "Nah, nah. He's a solar. But he isn't stupid enough to eavesdrop on two people having a private conversation, sneak into the room they're in, which is also the room of the mayor of a town he's never been to before who're giving him things and start stealing things." (11:23:04 PM) Silk_Staff: "Right. Of course." (11:23:09 PM) ***Silk_Staff doesn't sound convinced. (11:23:11 PM) ***Mist nods. (11:23:32 PM) Mist: "Of course, not even I'm stupid enough to believe this." (11:23:42 PM) ***Dusk peers at one of the so-called good fortune amulets. With the proprietor's permission, she takes the mystical talisman in her hand, and feels the eldritch flows of essence which makes up all things - but some things are special, like this one could be. Using the practiced senses of a master sorceress, she inspects the would-be artifact for genuinity. (11:23:52 PM) Dusk: (Is it real? Do I roll? Stunt?) (11:24:16 PM) Remmon: (It would be IntOccult to determine wether or not it's real, wouldn't it?) (11:24:29 PM) Silk_Staff: "I'm... Silk Staff. Yes, not a very epic name, but... well... Kinda knew at the whole thing." (11:25:07 PM) Dusk: !exalted 11: IntOcc (11:25:07 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "IntOcc": (10 6 2 8 8 5 9 9 6 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (11:25:08 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (11:25:57 PM) ***Crowns stands behind a hatstand, pretends to be a butler or something and therefore even less noticeable than before, hopes Silk will explain why things might be bad for the town, considering that the mayor is gone. (11:26:08 PM) Dusk: "Perhaps they are. Maybe I'll buy one sometime." (11:26:15 PM) ***Dusk wanders off to stroll casually. (11:26:29 PM) Mist: "Nice name." Mist replies, "So, where did the old mayor go?" (11:27:35 PM) Silk_Staff: "Eh. He's locked up in the back. We came to an agreement a while ago. I take over his job, lead his town to be better, he takes over when I'm gone." (11:28:49 PM) Silk_Staff: "This place was in a bad way a few months ago... Now? Well, it's not exactly a jewel of civilisation but it's getting there.Was thinking of moving on soon anyway." (11:29:13 PM) Mist: "In my brief time around here, 'Locked up in the back' and 'agreement' don't really go together. Buuuuut I won't ask about that." Mist replies, sitting up. "What do you think about coming along with us then? Us player characters have to stick together." (11:29:28 PM) Crowns: ((I should go to bed soon. You two have the conversation, Crowns will stay in the office after you leave?)) (11:30:18 PM) Mist: "By that I mean, we players have to stick together and keep playing these mortals for all they're worth." (11:31:17 PM) Silk_Staff: "Well, it sounds... interesting, I guess. Is there a long term plan or are you just playing it by ear, pretty much? Wait, I think I can answer that myself." (11:32:38 PM) Silk_Staff: "Requiring a season's worth of food... for 30 people... something went wrong somewhere, right?" (11:33:13 PM) Mist: "There was an octopus of greater or equal value to me. That by itself is saying something." (11:34:17 PM) ***Silk_Staff blinks, slightly perplexed (11:35:14 PM) ***Mist nods. "We managed to blow up a lot of food in the process. Though it looked really awesome." (11:35:31 PM) Silk_Staff: "... Uh /huh/ " (11:35:50 PM) Silk_Staff: "Well, I can get behind epic explosions, I guess," (11:36:13 PM) Mist: "There shall be many." (11:39:25 PM) Silk_Staff: "Okay. Well, I'm pretty much ready to go when I finish the red tape about all this and brief my... what's the word..." (11:39:37 PM) Silk_Staff: "Successor? Predecessor?" (11:39:43 PM) Silk_Staff: "Man, I don't even know." (11:40:29 PM) Mist: "Replacement. We'll return when Dusk finishes the wall. You've got till then if you want to come along." Mist replies, standing. He turns to leave the room, replacing the sunglasses. "Come on Crowns." (11:40:45 PM) ***Crowns replaces the jade dragon figurine grudgingly. (11:40:59 PM) ***Crowns waits to see if Mist has really noticed anything or is just guessing. (11:41:22 PM) ***Mist walks out, "Stop that. Get out of there." (11:42:22 PM) Silk_Staff: "Right." *picks up a quill* "Why I haven't hired someone to do this for me yet, I /don't/ know." (11:42:29 PM) ***Crowns puts down ring. (11:44:12 PM) ***Mist steps back into the room, points in a random direction, "Out." (11:44:36 PM) Silk_Staff: "And yes. If Mr Crowns can curb any kleptomaniac tendancys around here, I'd /really/ appreciate it..." (11:44:39 PM) ***Dusk eventually returns to the Guild quarters, to rest up before the next installment of Magma Kraken. (11:45:07 PM) ***Mist points in the wrong direction, if Crowns were in the room. (11:45:34 PM) ***Crowns shrugs, replaces everything, satisfied that nobody noticed him, and eventually leaves. (11:45:48 PM) Mist: "Hm, guess he isn't in here." Mist replies to Staff, "Nevermind me." (11:46:30 PM) ***Mist turns and leaves once more. (11:47:10 PM) Remmon: Right, we'll end here (11:47:21 PM) You are now known as ErikMesoy (11:47:32 PM) Silk_Staff is now known as xp194 (11:47:41 PM) Remmon: 4xp, all but Silk. 2xp Silk. (11:47:55 PM) xp194: Right. (11:48:22 PM) Mist is now known as JammyBoo32 (11:49:32 PM) ErikMesoy: Imma learn Serpentine Evasion, I think, on the way to Snake Form. (11:50:14 PM) xp194: I'll get the charsheet done ASAP, Remmon. (11:50:25 PM) ErikMesoy: It's favored and takes 3 days of practice to learn. (11:51:00 PM) Dusk: Raising Conviction for 6xp, for the logs.